


The Parasite

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But is not a murderer, M/M, Mason is a parasite, Will want him dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: To Will's eyes Mason was nothing more than a parasite, not able to do anything on his on but still a pain in the ass.





	The Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% proud of this one.

When confronted to a parasite the main reaction would be to try to remove it, or even better to kill it. A parasite survives on his feed of other, he would not survive on his own but did not care about his host most of the time. A parasite tends to destroy many thing on his path to get what it wants, but sometime it keeps its host alive to exploit him even more.

In this regard, Mason was looking more and more like a parasite, after his confrontation with Hannibal he was not capable of taking care of himself on his own. He had to have someone with him almost twenty-four hours a day. He had always been a parasite, he had not brought his fortune to him, he had taken him on his father body. He needed other people to satisfied his sick pleasure too, even to make a child cry he needed someone.

Oh yes Mason had found them in Florence and bring them back to his farm, but once more, he had not done anything himself, delegating, throwing his money at the face of those who could help him. The diner he had served them was a joke, a sick one and not a good one, Will was sure he was not even the master mind behind it. It was probably the reason why he impulsively bitten Cordell cheeks.

Mason was the only one Will had really, really, wanted to see Hannibal kill, but he had not, preferring paying with Will once more. Irritating Will more was the smug smile on Hannibal’s face, if only he could hit him, hit him hard, maybe this would help. But more than anything the diner just raised his hatred of Mason. Has he had the chance he would probably had done the same to Mason than he had done to Hobbs.

Being strapped to the hospital cold table was very inconvenient, he could not move just listen to what Cordell was saying, about cutting his face to change the mess that was Mason. The parasite metaphor was taken more and more sense… To his own relief, he lost consciousness with the first scalpel cut on his forehead.

He regained semi-consciousness in Hannibal’s arms and could only ask: “Did you kill him?” “He’s dead yes, but not by my hand no...” replied Hannibal. Will was once again on the verge of sleep, “Too bad, would have given him rat poison, didn’t deserve more...”


End file.
